1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the installation of software on computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the installation of files from an archive to a computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many conventional software installation technologies, commonly termed install technologies, utilize a self extracting archive which implements a two-step process to install files onto a target computer system. In the first step, the files to be installed are extracted from the archive and copied to a predetermined systems temp folder. In the second step, an install process is launched, and the files in the systems temp folder are copied from the systems temp folder to final destination(s) on the target computer system. Typically a database, script, data file, or a combination of the foregoing is used to determine the order the files will be copied and where the files will be placed on the target computer system. This two-step process is a time and resource consuming process.